


4 Babies Thor Got to Hold (And 1 He Didn't)

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Batman (Comics), Chuck (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, x-men if you squint
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidfic, Leave me with my trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Thor never had children of his own, but it doesn't bother him. He's perfectly content to hold those of his friends.





	4 Babies Thor Got to Hold (And 1 He Didn't)

1.

“Her name is Willow Eleanor.” 

The man called Chuck is beaming. He is obviously exhausted, having been awake for twenty hours now. But he looks happy, as well he should be. His wife has just birthed a tiny baby.

“It is a good name,” Thor tells him, nodding in approval. “Many humans give their girl children wispy, weak names, and I glad that you have avoided that. Willows have strong roots, and can endure many hardships.” 

“Well, hopefully we can avoid the hardships for a little while,” Chuck says. 

Thor watches as Willow Eleanor squirms and makes soft little noises in her little bassinet, and he wonders at how fleeting human lives are; how fragile. 

Thor smiles down at the baby and lifts her up carefully (“watch her head,” Chuck says, a little tenser than he probably should be. After all, Thor’s thousands of years old. He’s heald plenty of babies). 

Baby Willow stops squirming and looks up at him with her big, curious eyes, and Thor’s smile widens. 

“Hello there, Little Tree,” he says. 

2\. 

“Do you know, my friend,” Thor says teasingly. “I remember a time when you claimed it was too late for you to have things like this.” 

Steve Rogers groans and rubs his face. “Well. Peggy always used to accuse me of being dramatic. Nobody said she was wrong.” 

Thor laughs and gives him a slap on the back. “How do you feel?” 

Steve looks up at the ceiling of the medical lab in Avengers Tower, blowing out a breath. “Scared to death. But happy. The doctors are sayin’ he’s totally healthy, and I don’t know if I’ve ever been so relieved in my whole life.” 

“Yes, I remember you saying. You were very ill as a child,” Thor nods. 

“So for Joe to be healthy is nothin’ less than a miracle.” 

Steve’s wife, Zondra snorts from her hospital bed. “You say miracle,” she mutters. “I say good Italian genes.” 

“Are Italian genes somehow superior?” Thor asks curiously. 

“To waif-y, pasty Irish ones?” Zondra teases. “You better believe it.” 

“Here we go again,” Steve chuckles softly.

A little noise burbles from the small crib next to Zondra’s bed, and Steve stands up to look. “Somebody’s up.” 

“Ah, our noble little Joseph awakes,” Thor grins. 

“You wanna hold him?” Zondra asks, as Steve reaches in to lift the baby into his arms. 

“I would be delighted,” Thor beams, holding out his arms, and accepting the infant into them. “Where did his name come from?” 

“Well, Joseph was my father’s name,” Steve says. “I never knew him. He died before I was born. But my ma loved him, and that’s good enough for me. And Abraham - his middle name - that’s the guy who gave me serum. Made me who I am.” 

“You made you who you are,” Zondra argues quietly. “I don’t mind giving Erskine a little credit, but the serum just brought out what was already there.” 

“Then what’re we doin namin’ our son after the guy?” 

“I don’t know, Joseph Salvatore feels like too much of a mouthful?” 

“We coulda called him Sal for short!” 

“Steve.” 

Thor grins down at Joseph. “Do you know, my little friend, I think you’re going to enjoy your parents. They’re fun.” 

3\. 

“For a Stark, she is an incredibly well-behaved child,” Thor comments, cradling the baby’s head in his large hand, letting her rest against his chest. 

“Yeah, you say that now, Point Break, but wait til she’s spitting up breast milk right in your face.” 

Thor stares at Tony for a long moment. 

“She drinks too much,” Tony explains.

“Wow, boss,” Friday chimes in. “I wonder where she gets that from.” 

“Wow, ouch,” Tony snaps. “Why do I program my AI’s to be so damn mean?” 

“Language, Stark, there is a very small child present,” Thor admonishes. 

“You think I’m the bad influence?” Tony asks, bewildered. “Did you just hear what Friday said to me?” 

Thor chuckles and gazes down at the baby girl in his arms. “I think your father is feeling a little out of sorts today, Lady Maria.” 

A click sounds from across the room, and both men turn to find Pepper, her phone raised, obviously taking a photo. 

Thor smiles widely, even though he knows it’s too late for the photo. 

“Erase that,” Tony demands. “I’m 100% sure I was looking crabby, and I don’t want to look crabby in photos with my kid.” 

“Calm down, Stark, I’m sure you look fine,” Thor reassures him. “Not as good as myself and the adorable child in my arms, but...fine.” 

“Gimme back my baby.” 

“No. I’m not done.” 

4\.   
“That is a very strong grip,” Thor says, as he lets the infant in his arms wrap his chubby little hand around one of his fingers. 

T’Challa nods as he gazes out the window of one of the Wakandan palace’s many recreation rooms. “He will need it. With the herb gone, when it comes time for him to be king, the power of the Black Panther will be lost.” 

“That’s troubling to you,” Thor observes. “That your son will not have this power.” 

“It does,” T’Challa says, looking back at Thor. “This has been our way for centuries, and while we have gone through many changes in the last decade, but oddly enough, this feels like it will be the biggest one.” 

Thor nods, and tries to pull his finger away, but frowns when he can’t do so without hurting the baby. “Er.” 

“Ororo tells me that I worry too much,” T’Challa chuckles sadly, looking back out the window. “That things will work themselves out. I am not as sure as my wife.” 

Thor clears his throat and attempts to tug his finger away again. “Panther-” 

“Still,” T’Challa shrugs. “A father cannot help but worry. I know my father did...our son’s namesake. I grappled with that heavily, but in the end, I felt that giving my son the name of T’Chaka could help to redeem my father’s name...” He blinks and looks at Thor again. “Thor. What on earth are you doing?” 

“My friend, I don’t believe your son will need the herb your people have- lost-” Thor strains to pull his finger away again, but the boy just leans in and gnaws on it with his gums. “You need not worry about his strength. He has got my finger.”

T’Challa can’t help a laugh, and Thor can’t help an eyeroll. 

_And 1 He Didn’t_

“I do not understand why we’re here.” 

Natasha walks in front of him, down a cold, lonely street, a bundle of blankets holding an infant in her arms. “We’re here to drop off the package.” 

“It is not a package,” Thor argues quietly. “It is a child. One that deserves better than - where are we?” 

“Gotham City,” Natasha says. “Look. Thor. I let you come along, because you saw the baby, and that’s the only reason. But I’m doing this. It’s for his own good.” 

“Is it?” Thor asks as he keeps following her. “Does he even have a name? Where did he even come from?” 

Natasha stops and sighs heavily. “The Russians. They took my DNA and the Winter Soldier’s...they wanted to make the ultimate killing machine. But this little guy was born normal. Totally normal.” 

The movement in the blankets catches Thor’s eye, and he pushes them aside to reveal a pale face and soft red hair atop the baby’s head. 

“I found him,” Natasha says as she starts walking again. “And I took him from their lab and I ran home, and now...now we’re here.” 

“To do what, exactly?” 

“Drop him off where nobody will go looking for him.” Natasha stops in front of a large, gothic-looking church. “A church in the most dangerous city in America. Nobody in their right mind would leave a baby here.” 

“We can find another way,” Thor pleads. “This is madness.” 

“There’s no time,” Natasha says. “They’re gonna come looking for him, and they’re gonna hit the tower first. The less everybody knows the better. So don’t say anything to the team.” 

Thor looks troubled. “May I hold him before we drop him off?” 

Natasha grins sadly. “No. You’ll only get attached.” 

“And you haven’t?” 

“I can’t afford to,” she tells him, glancing down at the baby in her arms. “Sorry little guy. This is the end of the line for us.” 

Thor follows her up the front walk, watching as she places the blankets and baby down on the front steps, a little note pinned to the slightly scratchy cloth. 

He reads it quickly and nods. “Colin.” 

Natasha nods. “Colin.” She looks around, and grabs Thor’s arm. “C’mon. Let’s move before we get spotted.” 

Thor lets her pull him away, but glances back for a moment, before following quickly.


End file.
